


Not what you intended

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week 2018, M/M, Please put your ice cream back in your freezer before love confessions., Save an ice cream, The death of an innocent tub of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Kenhina week day 4Nodus Tollensor the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore.Really Kenma should have known better from the start. Hinata was anything but predictable and Kenma was just caught up in his whirlwind. However, he doesn't think he'd like it any other way.





	Not what you intended

Sports Swap/Memes/ **Nodus Tollens** **  
** **-the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore**

 

“I’m in love with you,” Hinata says so flippantly it was as if he was just stating the weather or something simple. As if this wasn’t the first time “love” was brought up between the two. But judging by his stubborn face and the determined gleam in his brown eyes he was 100% sure of his words. Kenma knew more than anyone what a determined Hinata meant.

“Love is a strong word.” He responds keeping his tone carefully teasing. Kenma doesn’t want to reject him or anything, heaven knows that much. But having it sprung on him like that? They weren’t even doing anything particularly romantic. Unless you consider lying upside down on the couch with his Switch controller in his hand while Hinata ate ice cream straight out the container and watched him play as romantic. (It wasn’t even his ice cream it was Kenma’s the little shit.)

“Good thing I have these guns then.” He sets the ice cream carton down and flexes his arms wiggling his eyebrows. Kenma takes advantage of this to steal his ice cream back, thank you very much. “I can hold it up and hold you up too as a bonus.” Kenma doesn’t bother pointing that he weighed a whole 8 kilograms more than him. The look on Hinata’s face though made him feel as if the redhead could lift him if he tried.

Hinata’s pure unstoppable determination and bullheadedness lead Kenma to believe in a lot of things even if the odds made no sense. The worse that the odds were that was when Hinata thrived and shined the brightest and swept people along with him. Kenma was no exception to this, in fact, he might be one of the main people affected by Hinata the most. Kenma isn’t sure if he should be pleased or scared by this realization.

Kenma never planned for his life to be this way at all. He didn’t have his life planned out step by step with some people did, but up to his second year of high school. It was to play volleyball until Kuroo graduated, then focus on graduating himself, get into a technical program somewhere and make small-scale games in a no-name company. Probably get an omiai later on down the line to make his parents happy. Being scouted and offered an athletic scholarship at a university, actually enjoying himself, being able to play with Kuroo again in matches never occurred to his as a possibility.

That’s not even taking in account the other man that was currently on the couch next to him. As far as Kenma thought back when he was younger he’d never find anyone he was interested in. There was that brief crush on Kuroo he tried not to think about. Thankfully that faded by the time he entered High School.

He had one year of freedom from any romantic leanings then, in his second year of high school, he met an energetic redhead with a smile that was too bright to look at directly. He didn’t get crushes on people, not on people he just met, he needed some kind of connection first. But there was something about Hinata that made Kenma want that connection. That was the first sign of his plans changing.

It’s been five years since he met the small crow chirping at him on the street and four years since they started dating. Five years since he lit that spark in Kenma to really got him to enjoy volleyball. Since he was swept up in the typhoon that was Hinata that changed his entire life around and caused everything which he had planned for since middle school to fall apart.

Instead of wasting in his time in a technical college to get training so he could get a dead-end job that he’d hate, in an undersized, overpriced apartment and finally getting married out of obligation, he was here.  He was in a well-known university that had a graphic design program that he loved and actual job offers. The apartment he was in now was still small, but it was more cozy than cramped. Best of all was his roommate/boyfriend even if he did have a habit of dropping important things like this out of nowhere. 

Kenma has no plan for this, not yet. Although they've been together long enough so it was definitely going to come up. He was pretty sure he was in love with Hinata too but he wasn’t planning on it to come out like this. He planned for them to be out, maybe something cliche like after practice or near where they met. He should’ve known better, Hinata really did move at his own pace.

“I know you’re probably overthinking it Kenma.” Hinata’s voice cuts through his thoughts like butter and Kenma’s eye flicker up to him instinctively. “I’ve pretty much been in love with you since my third year of high-school.” He continues when Kenma doesn’t say anything. “By that point, we’d only been dating like what? Two years. But when Karasuno went to the training camp that year and we played Nekoma I was really  _ ‘geh’  _ about it all.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow and Hinata holds up his hands and waves them in a disarming manner. “Ack! I wasn’t insulting your underclassmen or anything, and Teshiro was a great setter but he wasn’t  _ you _ . I didn’t realize that at some point I stopped looking forward to just the matches, I started to associate them with seeing you. You not being there was a big blow because I assumed you’d always be there even though my mind knew you’d graduated by then. You’re like volleyball to me yanno?”

Literally, anybody else saying that would have the ice cream thrown in their face, but this was  _ Hinata  _ who lived and breathed volleyball. Being compared to something so precious to the other had his cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red.

”You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready.” Hinata rubs the back of his head nervously, misinterpreting Kenmas silence. He stands and starts moving away from the couch. “We’ve been dating for a couple years and I just felt that I needed to tell you.” Kenma almost falls off the couch scrambling to sit up and grab him before he could walk away.

Once again he was swept up in the storm that was Hinata. If he had his choice, they’d be on a date or out and about when he first said it. Not in a pair of ratty Mario pajamas while a carton of ice cream melted on the table in front of them. “I. You too.”

That was enough to assure Hinata that Kenma wasn’t going to freak and throw him out and that 1000 watt smile of his was almost blinding.”You too what?”

“I love you too Shoyou.” Despite himself it came out clear, not mumbled in his shirt, not looking away like their first confession. He looked Hinata straight in the eye and continued. “I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

“You have?!” He squeezes Kenma’s hand. “Why’d it take us this long to say it? I could’ve been telling you that every day. Aw, man, I’ve got so much to make up. That’s like two years of ‘I love you’s to make up for!”

“I guess you’d better get started then.” Kenma once again finds himself swept up in the excitement of the redhead beside him and gives a small smile. He barely has time to do anything else before the ball of sun tackles him into a kiss.

The ice cream winds up melting on the table but Kenma doesn’t mind as much as he thought he would. (Hinata buys him another carton anyways.)


End file.
